Peace and harmonytill someone gets killed
by Tunder28
Summary: The bars zapped back to life, just missing taking Manning's eyebrows away that had climbed up his head. He'd stepped back unconsciously through Nuada's rant, showing weakness where he should have held his front... Nuada hated him already.
1. Chapter 1 Peace

Title: Peace and harmony...till someone gets killed

Rating: PG (might change later on for fight or ...something)

Movie: Hell Boy 1/2

Summary: The bars zapped back to life, just missing taking Manning's eyebrows away that had climbed up his head. He'd stepped back unconsciously through Nuada's rant, showing weakness where he should have held his front... Nuada hated him already. He almost anticipated the noises this human would make when he impaled him on his sword, a bleating sheep that wouldn't shut up until its killing blow. Sickening.

Joining the BPRD was about making something of himself and his...unusualness. Abe picked up on it but for Myers own courtesy he remained silent on the topic. So Myers tended to sometimes lose focus of things, go home and then dream in so much detail on cases he shouldn't know anything about that will later be discovered on closer inspection. He just has... a keen eye. He's been telling himself it for as long as he can remember.

Disclaimer: erm...the selected individuals who appear within this fan fiction don't belong to me...not one.(sadly) SO erm I have no rights to them or their characters in any way shape or form. Moving on ...

Warning: Some humans may die in the making of this fan fiction. Rating may rise...

Chapter 1- Peace

How would they see him now, crouched under their scrutiny, waiting for the time when they no longer have need of him. Their whims are as fleeting as their intakes of breath. As soon as they have extracted all his knowledge they will dissect him like all the other unknowns, seeking for more when there is none. Such filthy creatures were not meant to exist. They spread themselves all over the planet in their many shapes and sizes, taking what isn't theirs and then claiming it is. Why try to save a species which kills itself and all other things around it. That is the only other occurring thought that runs through his mind as he sits in his shackles, staring past the electrocuted bars of his cell, watching the random guards come and go. That thought, and how much he wanted to kill humans. None of them paid him any attention. Just the way he liked it.

There had been an incident a month ago where a scientist had spoken to him, tried to befriend him as he injected needles to numb his senses and mind. He explained the process, as if it would make him relax, come to terms with it. Well, the 'nice' scientist had to have surgery to save his eyes after the needle conveniently broke off in his arm, deflecting a shard back at the good man's eyes. It was over rather quickly. The man's pathetic bleating disappeared out the door and he was sent back to his cell. That was the end of his day.

The door sizzled into silence and for a moment he wondered if there had be a failure on someone's part. He was not so strong as to lift a tank but he was stronger than a human, and could easily bend the bars to allow him freedom. No, something else was happening. The humans had never been so careless as to allow any slips. He would give them that.

A balding man appeared on the other side of the bars, an almost sneer present. Nuada wanted to kill him the moment he laid eyes on him. His posture showed a sense of arrogance that only humans with some authority could hold as an annoying aura around them.

"My name in Mr Tom Manning, head of the bureau of paranormals research and defence, and I would like to speak with you-"

"Speak your business human and then be gone. I tire of your kind quickly". By all appearances, Nuada looked to be sitting idly, indulging Manning only because he chose to.

With a shuffle of annoyance that showed only some of Manning's displeasure, he allowed the interruption and continued on. "I'm here to speak with you on the matter of your sentence. As an elf you are entitled to rights and there are things that you might be inclined to have. However you are still a danger to the rest of the world and are still sentenced to a life sentence",

"Until what human! Until I learn the error of my ways, until I bow to your every command and hide in the shadows and scurry underground like a rat!" Nuada's scars deepened with his scowl as he attempted to either kill the human with his deadly gaze or make him scurry away like all the rest when presented with his rage.

Manning's eyebrows deepened into an angry frown as he stepped closer to the bars, lucky for him that the power had been cut off. He poked with his fingers just inches from the metal, punctuating his words. "Now you listen to me. I am the head authority around here. I will be spoken to with respect, and we are having a peaceful discussion and it will remain that way".

Nuada's huffed breath fanned his hair out of his face for a moment as he looked on the human in slight reserved smugness. "Peaceful. I see nothing peaceful about this human. Your claims of peace are empty as I sit behind your pathetic bars and you lecture and demand me of peace. You deserve no respect as you have not earned it. If you wish to give me something, give me my blade... so I may run you through with it" as he spoke Nuada had almost reached the bars , less than an arm's reach he could have reached through the bars and had this human by the throat and broken his neck.

The bars zapped back to life, just missing taking Manning's eyebrows away that had climbed up his head. He'd stepped back unconsciously through Nuada's rant, showing weakness where he should have held his front... Nuada hated him already. He almost anticipated the noises this human would make when he impaled him on his sword, a bleating sheep that wouldn't shut up until its killing blow. Sickening.

Manning left quickly after that, not really stating what it was that he wanted off Nuada, and Nuada didn't care. He was left alone now and that's all he wanted. Being alone meant no doctors to press needles into him, no guards to give him hot glares of hate that made his gut ache to kill them all and any other human that crossed his path. Sitting on his small bed stuck literally into the wall he settled down, one ear open for if the power should fail on the bars or be disrupted for any moment. He would not wait again. They didn't deserve to be allowed to live with their arrogance for holding him here. He fell into a light doze, one that appeared to the humans as a deep sleep, almost silent breath and loose limbs that would allow them to relax and him to take advantage of their mistakes.

He just had to wait. It was ok, he'd been waiting for years for his chance at destroying humanity, a little more wouldn't hurt him.


	2. Chapter2 Myers secrets

Chapter2- Myers secrets

Myers hated his life sometimes. Day in and day out coming in dead on for 8am, which consists of him either living at the base or getting up at 6 to get ready and nearly be late every morning on his way in. He preferred to have some life outside his work and opted to stay in his small but cozy apartment that smelled of cats due to the last owner. Some cats still came round his door for food even when the lady had moved to a retirement home, but he still left some scraps out of food he hadn't finished eating as he stumbled out his door every morning. There was the same repetitive hello's to people he crossed, mostly the drunk man from 2 doors down from him who was always in the hallway, no doubt kicked out the apartment by his other half for being drunk. Myers didn't really care. He didn't care really about the times and the repetitiveness. What he did care about were the people he worked for and getting into work on time to see wonders, and horrors he could never have imagined.

After the business with Hellboy and being threatened he would to be shipped off to Antarctica he quickly put in a transfer to another base of operation. One that would take him away from an overbearing red demon who made it his job to make Myers job hell for as long as he was forced to look after Hellboy. Myers didn't blame him, but on principle he still felt angry at having to flee. That's what his life felt like from that moment on, struggling to an unknown destination he's not too sure he wants to be.

Joining the BPRD was about making something of himself and his...unusualness. Abe picked up on it but for Myers own courtesy he remained silent on the topic. So Myers tended to sometimes lose focus of things, go home and then dream in so much detail on cases he shouldn't know anything about that will later be discovered on closer inspection. He just has... a keen eye. He's been telling himself it for as long as he can remember.

Knowing things tends not to go over well when you cant prove or back them up. So silence is his best option. Abe's first puzzled glance at him when they first met was the same as his curious stare after Myers whenever he came or went from a room. A stare that followed Myers like he'd done something wrong, and for a while Myers smiled and politely ignored it, and no one suspected.

It was Myers fault really, when he was confronted by Hellboy about Liz and something slipped out that he really shouldn't have said, let alone knew.

There's a reason behind Liz's cross she always wears. No one seems to guess it but Myers who conveniently had to open his big mouth at the precise moment he really shouldn't have.

Myers had been setting up Hellboy's meals as per usual, not looking at the trays staked with chilli sauce dishes, pork chops and other unmentionables. He preferred to keep his breakfast in his stomach as he knew Hellboy put ALL the food away within an hour, and John just didn't want to think about it.

After stacking the trays he would wander round, trying to neaten things up for Hellboy's tails to come and knock it down. His normal "has a mind of its own" had stopped working on John 2 days into babysitting the demon. So taking it in his stride and NOT cleaning the new mess, he'd move on, fixing, checking things worked, and taking abuse randomly off Hellboy...all in a day's work.

Liz had perched herself on a huge chair that looked so comfy John's back ached for him to rest in it. Liz looked relaxed, almost asleep, and Hellboy just didn't know when to leave something alone. They'd been arguing, over which john didn't want to know. So he kept his head down and ignored the glare Hellboy was shooting at him and then over to Liz. Not particularly her but her new necklace. After the last near end of the world that was narrowly missed Liz had suddenly showed up with it.

A cross, of all things. John didn't understand it. And so it went unmentioned. But being in the same room as Hellboy as he basically breathed his detest at him made john want to get over his chores quick and leave the two to argue it out as they usually do. While Liz slept, Hellboy openly glared. It was going to be a long day, and so it went for the rest of the afternoon, Hellboy creating problems that required John specifically to clean up.

It got to the point where he could feel a throbbing vein in his head, the thumping making him want to pummel Hellboy, but he reined it in, since he knew breaking his hands wouldn't spare him from doing his work tomorrow. He knew where Liz had got the necklace and he KNEW Hellboy wouldn't like it, since he's protective and so on, but maybe he would let the person live since he was a close friend of his. Maybe. John didn't hold much thought to how it would tip, but it would most likely always come back on him.

The glare was directed right at his back, and the sensation people say when they can feel someone looking at you he felt his back would burst into flames. Sighing he turned to the demon, only he sort of wished he hadn't. That hot piercing stare of almost hate was enough to make him want to paddle out the door.

"Hellboy...is there something wrong-"ok his voice did not pause or break off, he wouldn't ever live it down if it did...

"Where'd Liz get that necklace squirt..." Even said in such a light way it held too much emotion on its tail so john diverted his eyes away from Hellboy's glare and turned to wipe the table down a 4th time to clean. "erm... not too sure wh-" Something twitched in Hellboy's face, just under his eye. John didn't like the heat of the room...it felt like hell.

"H-ave you asked her?" ok a small croaked voice can be forgivable at the moment. He wouldn't be tormented by the other agents later for it if they saw the video footage. They'd probably give him an award for lasting as long as he did without flying out the room and through the door to escape.

"Nah thought I'd ask you...So, any guesses why my girlfriend and love of my life is wearing a necklace 'I' never gave her..." He's using a slightly deadpan tone, and john hates his life a little more with how unnerving it makes him.

Glancing at Liz in her chair sleeping through this, john felt he could answer, flee for his life and have his bag packed in 4 minutes if he runs his fastest. His transfer papers are in the mail, sending them to a bases location he isn't too sure of. Stealing a deep breath filled with heat and tension, john makes sure to look Hellboy in the eyes when he said "from Abe".

To say Hellboy didn't believe him and overreacted was an understatement. So john did the honourable thing and ran out the room like a man with...well a demon at his heels. He was smaller and flittered through the groups of agents towards Abe's room, away from the startled shouts of agents being barrelled over and pushed out the way as Hellboy tried to make a path for himself in his angry chase.

Slipping in and not really out of breath john felt a small jolt as Abe floated in his tank per usual, but the stare was back. Dropping his head as to dodge it, john moved further in the room, waiting for the inevitable bang of the door which coincidently was 4 seconds after he'd entered.

Backing up near the far book shelf but still near Abe with some obstacles in the way john turned to Abe, "Abe, tell him will you about Liz's necklace, please".

Abe's head tilted a touch as he peered at john, seeing into him no doubt but he felt nothing running around inside his head. Abe was graceful in entering minds as he was in the water.

"Yes Red, that necklace was a gift for her...does she not like it?" Abe could pull off innocence when he wanted, and he played it to its full. Everyone fell for it, even Hellboy, even john...

He dropped out of sight for a second and then reappeared around a side column that john was sure came out the wall. Hellboy remained silent for a few short seconds, then replying to Abe with a mere grunt of acknowledgement and left the room, not looking at Myers as if he'd already forgotten about him. John didn't know if he should feel relieved by the dismissal or annoyed.

When he glanced at Abe there was a slight head tilt off him, showing Abe's interest in the matter. Trying for a hasty retreat he gave Abe a polite and nervous smile and made to vacate the room.

"John, may I talk to you a moment if you will" inwardly he knew it was asking for awkwardness if he ignored Abe and continued on like he had not heard him, but he liked Abe, liked him like a close friend, sort of.

Turning around and covering his slightly nervous expression with another smile john ventured back closer to Abe, coming within 10 feet of him to ensure he had his attention while still hopefully putting across he had to be elsewhere. He had a job to do after all. One that would pull him away from these awkward situations and blend in with the masses of agents who are ordinary and mere background faces.

Flourishing his hand to emphasise his point, Abe made his way over, "The topic of the necklace...how did you guess it was me that gave Liz it. I'd been meaning to...inform red of its meaning before his overactive mind could jump to the wrong conclusion but I feel my neglect has caused you some trouble". He stopped then, his hand half hovered in mid air towards john, waiting for his answer. John felt like his mind was on melt down and frozen in madness at the silence that followed. He didn't want to tell Abe, didn't want to be like that-thought of like that. There was nothing wrong with Abe, or Liz or on occasion Hellboy, but for him who looked so completely non supernatural, he couldn't admit to that. It felt wrong.

Flicking his eyes up to Abe, and trying with all his might to pull the shocked expression off of his face, he tried for an innocent smile, a shrug for added effect and, "Lucky guess..." Abe's hand lowered slowly as his eye blinked rapidly, dissecting the answer without outwardly giving any indications on how he felt. He didn't look convinced. John made a hasty retreat with the best excuse his job could offer, "I've got work to do, I'll see you later". He still didn't get round to seeing any of the others for the rest of the day. Or days that followed...


	3. Chapter 3 First day

Chapter 3- First day

"Ok so tell me again why I'm on guard duty" Clay was trailing ahead of John as he pace suggested speed, moving through the corridors and towards the car park. Clays sigh of annoyance was evident, since john hadn't been informed on what he would be doing in his new position at the base he was transferring to. A quick see you around from Liz and a smug smirk off Hellboy was mostly all john got for his farewell. Abe was in a meeting with Manning and wouldn't be able to make it. John felt bad for not informing them sooner, but he was glad to have such a quick departure that saved him abuse from Hellboy.

"You're going to be placed in section 6, area B as a stand in guard since the last few got themselves killed when detaining one of our guests" Clays tone dictated that one, the guards were idiots for such a mistake and two, the murderer was certainly no guest but criminal that was being detained in one of the facility that housed as a small prison for supernatural beings who were a threat against humanity. John's stomach turned at the thought of it.

His last farewell was from clay, who gave him a cocky grin, ruffle of his hair and "you'll do fine" before he slammed the door shut to the car and John was being driven to the base. The likable thing about Clay is he was outgoing and friendly, yet still managed to remain professional overall.

The drive was short and the conversation nonexistent. To say he was nervous would be accurate, as he was literally thrown into the deep end as he was escorted through the double gates at the front of the base. It was raining of all things and the place did indeed look like a military base. Soldiers fitted out with machine guns and shotguns being closely followed by men walking all kinds of nasty dogs patrolled the grounds as he made his way in through the huge metal door that looked like it belonged on a bank than here.

Inside people were rushing about, their pace indicating their tasks were important and of the highest need to be complete. All of them wore military uniforms. Myers felt sweat start to develop around his collar as he neared the front desk. "Hi I'm Special Agent John Myers, I've been transferred here starting today?"

The man behind the desk had a stone carved face of muscle and rose from his seat with a salute that John quickly returned even though he'd never been in the army a day in his life. The guard greeted him nice enough, and arranged for him to be guided to his room. His room apparently was as bare as a new born baby, with only a bed in the centre against the far wall and no curtains on the window. At least he had his own room.

Since it was his first day on a base that felt like it was one step away from Armageddon, John didn't get a change to take a breath to settle in. Guard duty consisted of wearing a uniform and being armed 24/7 in case a prisoner escape ensured. Not like their weapons have been shown to be fruitless in the past when up again supernatural beings that naturally develop armour plating and super speed. But it was calming to know the fire power that was at the bases disposal.

It felt so strange to be outfitted in military uniform, and it made him feel like an imposter waiting to be caught out. The loose pants were nice enough yet the tight boots clucked heavy on the floor each time he walked made him already feel somewhat more in control and in charge with the presence the uniform projected. Instead however of the loose military jackets the younger men wore Myers was give a black military top to wear around, something that noted the rank of each member to each other. John wasn't informed of what rank he was, but everyone's eyes slid over him rather than on him, and he hated his new uniform suddenly.

Being posted with his flimsy side arm he only had to stand outside 3 different high security cells, each one decorated with the means to stop its own unique inhabitant should the need arise. His job was to simply march the 10 foot corridor back and forth, making sure each prisoner was not attempting to break out discreetly. He felt like a peeping tom.

Why he was given the position was so over Johns head he felt dizzy and sick thinking about it. Maybe Hellboy had gotten wind of his transfer and wanted him dead so he asked for him to be placed in a high security sector with some of the greatest threats to humanity. John thinks the heart wrenching fear and worry the job will create will be the factor that kills him first before the prisoners. Maybe. At least he wasn't the only guard to be patrolling the corridor, as Fredrick Utler was another guard stationed with him to patrol and ensure the prisoners stayed indoors. He was a nice man, kind of rugged in his uniform that was like everybody else's except johns. He had thick glasses and was built tall and slightly broad but strangely not muscular. He looked almost lanky if his shoulders weren't so wide. He greeted Myers with his name and a quick joke that John laughed too quickly at and kept his eyes above the shirt Myers wore like it would explode if he looked at it. John hated his shirt almost more than the uniform overall suddenly.

The prisoner at the 1st cell was named 'the duchess' and Myers didn't want to know why the plastic walls of her cell were all unfocused and blurred, only showing the woman's outline within. Her chart just outside her room stated she was a vampire of sorts, and only to be fed once a day ONLY during the day. The plastic cell had small holes near the ceiling to let air and tubes in that were tainted red with what Johns imagination provided could have been blood given her chart. She would talk in such an alluring voice as he passed her cell, stating he was 'New blood' or 'fresh meat' always made him walk that much faster past her cell. Her common "see you around new blood" made his face burn while her "I like my meat fresh" made him pale so quickly he looked like he'd been drained.

The 2nd cell held a zombie like man whose skin was peeling off like wall paper in some places, and looked bored leaning against the bars of his cell. He name merely stated El and nothing much was writing on his chart that John could see through fleeting glances as he past. He was labelled as undead but not zombie, and had his food scheduled every once a month. John really tried not to think at all about him, as his hollow eyes followed him each time he passed by. It was freaky. He literally fought his brain over thoughts of what he ate and why he ate so rarely. John won in the end for passing on to the 3rd cell. He was surprised to see elf labelled on the chart and he stopped in his tracks when he saw it.

The man lazed around in his room, but he never let his eyes leave the guards who passed his cell, glaring so hard the 1st time John saw him he near tripped over his own feet trying to continue on walking. He hoped he didn't look as much of a bumbling idiot that he was...but Fred laughed in his trip and warned him of the elves deadly glares.

John was the last guards replacement who'd lost his cool when 'Nuada's' glares had become too much and threatened the elf with shooting him if he didn't stop it. Nuada's reply had been to reach through the bars and smash the guards head against them with a sickening crack. In the space of 3 seconds of it happening Fred said Nuada had disarmed George of his gun and took shots at Fred, who had ran for his life for back up. George died in the medical quarters 2 hours after his head dive into the bars. He was lucky in a sense, as he was brain dead from the high impact. Nuada's security after that had been picked up, implementing electrocuted metal bars that Nuada then nicknamed as 'night lights'.

In front of each of the cells was a long yellow line and writing on it was DO NOT CROSS which was 3 feet in front of the cells, ensuring the guards safety away from the prisoners. Myers made sure to keep 5 feet away just to be on the safe side. Fred still laughed at him for it, but Fred laughed at everything, even when nothing was funny. Fred was like that, and it had John thinking as to WHY he was working with him on a near suicide guard watch.


End file.
